


Hamingja

by Deirdreh



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Gay Panic, Genderfluid Loki, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd is gay on main, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Minor Canonical Character(s), Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, The author has them too and regrets everything and nothing at the same time, To be beta-ed, Updates impossibly slow bc they’re are hard, Warning: Loki (Marvel), Weird Plot Shit, oh no he’s hot, plot what plot?, with a bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deirdreh/pseuds/Deirdreh
Summary: When two parallel but alternate universes colapses, the world is on chaos, the superheroes are on chaos, the supervillains are on chaos, the antiheroes are on chaos and Jason Todd doesn’t know how to cope with anything anymore. Then there’s this guy with pretty–NO, bad Jason–awful eyes whose presence is never ask but keeps coming anyways.
Relationships: Background Jason/Tim, Background Loki/Thor - Relationship, Loki/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Hamingja

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miehczyslaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miehczyslaw/gifts).



> Max, this is for you. It has always been but I am coward.
> 
> To the rest, what can I say? You saw the red flags.
> 
> Also... The universe is a mix of comics and cinematic universes.

**1.**

The first time Jason Todd met... _this being_ , he was in the middle of one of those superheroes super-secret anonymous super-associates (not so much) super-meetings. And the world, _no, no,_ the universe, as he knew it until then, had ended forever and instead left this; the convergence of two parallel universes but with different time lines. And even Barry Allen's mind couldn’t with so much information, what hopes was left for Jason’s stunted, and revolted, and... _traumatized_ mind?

And Jason Todd could handle the situation; this new world with two different stories and whatever differences and similarities there was, he could swallow have more super people in latex and various colors and all kinds of morals (all questionable but some more remarkable than others), even if one or two oscillated into the concept of people but he could cope with that, nothing he hadn’t seen before (mutants, subjects of experiments, cryptids, demons, gods, aliens, the last two combined), he could with the palpable tension that moment by moment was getting worse between these subjects and the possibility of a super-super-explosive battle, because Jason Todd is always prepared for war (a positive thing of being born in Gotham. _Positive side? Seriously? You shut up!_ Anyways he also was up to date with Dragon Ball). But Jason Todd was not prepared to hear the string of theories of why, how, when, all the strings at the subatomic level of two universes had stopped vibrating... And Darkseid... And some Thanos guy (a.k.a Darkseid 2) ... And a snap of a finger that could end it all...

And suddenly there were too many people in a room too small, too many weird people who did nothing but yell at each other about things they had no idea  
_And Roy Harper, you didn't pass high school’s physics, you didn't finish high school. You can't be talking about the relative theory damn you!_  
And then the bustle filled the room as if it were about to devour everything else and leaving only silent and darkness. _It isn’t real, it’s only a sensation._ But a very real and convincing sensation, because behind all that hustle and bustle, when the white sound grew in decibels so immeasurable that it goes silent, and after silence comes a crushing darkness in which only the regressive count can be heard of–

Jason Todd didn’t come running to the roof where he saw that the sky was dark, and, due to the pollution of a typical city the stars were barely visible and the moon was hidden behind thick clouds, but it was there, and it was just as he remembered, the ground under his feet was firm and it didn’t seem to explode at any moment. And if it did so, he could leave that place, or directly he could throw himself from up there, like a dive to the ground. But definitely nothing was going to explode.

(Possibly)

He shook those thoughts like when he cleans the dirt guns and they shine again making him feel incredibly good. And in an attempt to regularize the complicated breaths, he inhales, exhales, concentrated on observing his surroundings, or anything that distracted him.

"If you allow me to interfere, I think you should take those vacations."

_Vacations? What vacations? What does the word vacation mean?  
  
Wait a moment._

This guy looked at him in such intense way, eyes piercing his skull and peering at his insides, and it didn’t feel as he were putting any effort, it was as if this was his nature. And impossibly greengreen eyes and that stretched smile, with white teeth and thin cherry lips.  
It took a time for his atrophied brain process everything, and of all the things he could say or do, he couldn’t think of anything other than to let out a loud sigh. _Oh so now we’re the damsel in danger._  
Quick Jason retracted, it wasn’t the brightest idea but at least this time he didn’t behave like a damn _ooc_ character from a damn _slash fanfic_. (Which of course he has never ever read one in his all life.)

"Nobody asked you for your opinion, you whoever-you-are," he hissed and it wasn’t in his intentions to sound that aggressive, but he is Jason Todd anyways.

However, the guy didn’t mind in the slightest. He bated those inky thick eyelashes always peering at him, as he does this… something with his smile and his… self, Jason couldn’t put a finger on it.

"Oh sure... Excuse my manners. I am Loki of Asgard and Jotunheim, god of mischief, stories, outcast. Moon-King and magic–“

"It wasn't a question.” He cut it in the middle of the sentence and ignoring everything he had said. “What are you doing here? Were you following me?”

This time this guy frowned, pupils going small and thin like cat that gets a new prey. However, in the other instant, he repaired his composure again, blinking and observing him, straightening his back, canting his hips and putting one hand on his waist, the other relaxedly resting on his chin.

"I apologize again, those were not my intentions," he spoke in that petulant tone disguised as altruism, that smile that Jason wanted to wipe off with his fist. “I was just attending the meeting, just like you. Thought I fear that I am not a people-fan, nor are people fan of me, so I presence from up here. Like you.” He ended up making exaggerated gestures with his hands and his mere presence so intoxicating.

For long moments Jason looks and looks at him dismissively and distrustfully. _Like a creepy stalker. No, the other guy is a creepy stalker not him._ There was something about this guy ...  
Black polished nails, hands covered in leather shawls, thick green cloak with fur, bracelets, goldsmiths, horns and ornaments, and above all green, too much green for Jason’s disgust.  
And he hated green.

"Like me?" Jason inquired, an eyebrow cocked and a half smile, this guy almost mad him laugh. Now he was going to cross paths with guys who suddenly know him from all his life. “I don't think we are anything alike.” He declared moving away with parsimony from him, not turning his back on him. Perhaps he was being too drastic pulling out the guns and aiming directly at that stranger, but again, he was Jason Todd.

"Oh I wouldn't do that. Really,” he said without losing his composure, he lifted his hands in a obviously fake gesture of piece. “Also it would be a shame to ruin this outfit, it’s new and expensive, you see.”

Tension. The minutes stretching long and Jason’s blood running through his body in a herratic way, he felt the adrenaline burning in his veins and the heart hammering him in his chest. This, this was his comfort zone, where his lungs worked correctly and he almost enjoyed it. Jason didn’t care for anything anymore, he didn’t fear anything. He stared at the other guy eyes and knowing that for the rest of his unstable life he will always remember that piercing eyes, those greengreen eyes.

But the moment broke like a glass, piece by piece, cracking and jumping everywhere.

Heavy steps going up the stairs, the atmosphere fills with electricity, a thin layer of ozone-laden mist. The guy seemed to get lost in all that, the he looked back at him he finally composing his composure and said:

"Oh well, sadly, it’s time to say goodbye. I think apologizing for that would be absurd. But I don't want you to take it as an offense, _midgardian_. I had a nice time, I’m looking forward to meet you again.”

Then the sound of the metal door crashing into the wall activated a primitive instinct making him turn his guns aiming whatever that came.  
In this case a man, _a huge man_ , one of those who would make Batman feel small (not Bruce Wayne, _Batman_ ), long blond hair, golden complexion, something in him screams Viking. _Handsome, huh? NOT NOW._ Jason didn’t know why but something in this man was intimately connected to the green guy from a while ago.  
Jason recognized him from the meeting, Thor, God of thunder, son of... some other guy… Zeus, perhaps?

"That sly little rat," the man hissed with such rage that Jason wished never in life to make someone so angry, much less this huge man-God. "What did he tell you? What did he want?” Jason turned to check that the guy, the sly little rat, was gone; it was as if he had never been there and everything that happened was only part of his hallucination, and it wouldn't be alien to him, but if this mastodon was demanding answers, it's because it really happened… Unless— “Midgardian! I am Thor son of Odin, I am talking to you and you must answer.” So not Zeus. 

_But who does this think he is?  
A God, idiot.  
Yes, obviously, an idiot God.  
Bajjh!_

"My name is not mid–whatever and I don't owe you anything!” He said. “I am agnostic, anyway.” He added just to clear that up. 

Now that he realized, behind the blond there are more people, he also recognized them from the meeting, he assumed they were his friends or at most allies, all in a position willing to attack.

“This goes beyond your compression, if you do not cooperate–“

“It's because he doesn't know anything” Interruped one of his friends, Anthony Stark aka Iron Man (aka Batman but as if he had really tried to have the life of a billionaire… and failed.) (Yes, Jason remembered his name only because of that). “Thor, pal, he was in the meeting with us. I've seen him retiring a while ago.” Oh great, now Batman with style knew about his phobia of super-meetings, great just gReAt. “Isn’t that true, Max Steel?

_Max Steel? Seriously?!_

“OH COME ON! This time what did he do?!” Grayson came towards him, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Listen, I don't know what he has done but I'm sure that he didn’t mean it–“

"Ehhh. But what ... Why ... You ... Aghhh"Jason muttered incoherent words, Grayson _had_ to be so irritating all the time. “Why do you assume that I am always to blame?”

“Because you are pointing them with a gun.”

_Oop_.  
He saved the guns in its place.

“You still have no right to accuse me of anything! Neither this guy nor them! I haven’t done anything wrong, I just wanted air. Because you, people, can't communicate without yelling like the guys in Jersey Shire. And then this green guy came out of nowhere and tells me that I need vacations. Obviously I need a vacation! Who doesn't want vacations? With guys like you, like him, like– damn! Even like me! Of I need a vacation of my life! But I don't need anyone to tell me, much less a guy in a green suit and that creepy cherry smile!

_Silence_ …

“See, Thor? Max Steel is just another one of Reindeer Games’ victims. He's just a poor boy who needs a vacation. In fact, when this is over, I'll make sure to pay you a vacation. You will go to Puerto Rico to have a good time there ... You guys have Puerto Rico, right?” Grayson and him nodded.

The tension in the air fell down leaving a more relaxed atmosphere and everyone seemed to relax. Even the blond mastodon who, with a completely embarrassed smile, extended a large, stout arm and said:

“I apologize my friend, sometimes I cannot control my temper and more when it comes to my brother… I apologize, too, for the problems Loki caused to you. I am sure he also didn’t mean it. Little brothers, right?”

Todd had never liked physical contact very much, which is why he is stuck for a few seconds, with Grayson's silent torture to end the matter. In the end Jason sacrificed his hand... he already knew that his bones could heal after all.

**Author's Note:**

> All kudos and comments are appreciated 💚


End file.
